


The perfect Christmas

by MedievalEnchanted



Series: SwanQueen - Apple Cider [40]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Lesbian goals, Snow, Swen - Freeform, lesbian love, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedievalEnchanted/pseuds/MedievalEnchanted
Summary: Regina has never celebrated Christmas or had Christmas gifts, so Emma goes about making it the perfect Christmas with Henry and Zelena's help, even if Regina refuses to admit that she's hurt she never got to celebrate.What will Emma come up with?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: SwanQueen - Apple Cider [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978300
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	The perfect Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I received a Tumblr prompt for this back in October, and since I started University full time at the same time, I have only just finished and am not waiting a year to post.
> 
> Enjoy the Christmas vibes!
> 
> Prompt: "Swanqueen Christmas prompt: Emma finds out Regina has never received a real Christmas gift so with the help of Henry she goes out to make it a perfect Christmas for Regina, secretly decorating Regina’s house included. Thank you :)"

_ Another Christmas _ Regina thought to herself, _ another Christmas where nothing I do is good enough. _

Regina held her hand over the flat of her stomach, as she looked into the mirror, wearing a black dress that came down to an inch above her knees, black thick heels, and a blue blazer to suit. She closed her eyes, taking some air into her tight lungs, trying to force herself to breathe.

The knock at the door snapped her out of her brain battling itself.

Regina snapped open her eyes, looking into the mirror at the red lipstick she had applied perfectly to her lips. “Right.” she nodded subtly, as she grabbed the scarf that was over the banister, placing it simply around her neck. There was another knock at the door. Regina inwardly smiled hearing the urgency through the knuckles hitting her door hard over and over again.

Regina’s heels echoed as she made her way down her steps, picking up her black bag letting the handles fall into the crook of her elbow. She saw the shadow of a woman standing outside, the blonde curls blowing around in the wind as the orange leaves got tangled up in her scarf and a sudden gust of wind drove past.

Regina’s heart flickered, she wrapped her hand around the doorknob, turning and pulling slightly, the door creaked open wide.

“Emma.” Regina smiled brightly.

“Well, you took your time!” Emma grinned, still not getting over quite how eloquently poised Regina was.

“You can’t rush perfection darling.” 

Regina stepped outside, closing the door hard and locking it up tight.

Emma’s hand slid into Regina’s gripping tight as they walked down the path and out of the front gate that led from the mansion, beginning their walk to granny’s along the road in silence. A happy, comfortable silence at that. Being able to just be with her, be with Emma, and not needing to say a word, because she was happy and she didn’t need to fill the aching silence that would usually be there with someone else.

“Regina?” Emma said suddenly, as more of a statement than a question, but with a soft undertone of an ask.

“Yes?” Regina replied softly.

“Henry told me something today -”

“Oh? Oh no, he told you about the burnt eggs didn’t he - I told him not to say a wo-”

“No, no, no! He didn’t say anything about - wait you burnt some eggs?” Emma’s mouth tilted upward, as she attempted to hold in a laugh, which came out in a small snort.

“Emma! It’s not funny!” Regina tried to insist, but let's face it, the fact that ‘Miss. I’m the best cook around, Regina Mills’ burnt some eggs, it was quite hilarious.

“Okay, okay it’s not funny. No that’s not what he told me…” Emma’s forehead wrinkled up, as her face dropped, looking towards the ground at her knee-length red boots, with each step taking longer than the last before stopping abruptly outside granny’s dinner.

They could see the Christmas party going on. Christmas lights and tinsel hung from each corner of the room, a large Christmas tree at the far end, and everyone was mingling, eating the food that was all set out along the tables that had been set up. Henry had already bought along the lasagna and apple turnovers that Regina had made ahead of time (Everyone still avoided her turnovers like the plague other than Henry and Emma).

You could see everyone clearly through the glass surrounding the dinner; Ruby was there with Granny, Snow, Charming, baby Neal who was now four year old and his little sister Ruth who was days old and Snow was gently soothing her in her arms. Zelena was there with Robyn who was a year old now and Belle and Gold with Gideon, he was now two months old. Dr. Hopper was there, along with all seven of the dwarfs and the rest of the town. Anytime they had a gathering, where the whole town was gathered, Regina and Zelena would put a spell on the dinner, expanding it on the inside so everyone could actually fit in and have lots of space between them too. It was all happening inside and looked so warm and festive.

  
  


“Emma?” Regina unhooked her hand with Emma’s wrapping it around the blonde’s elbow instead.

Emma lifted her head up to look at Regina directly in the eyes “Don’t blame Henry, he just wanted me to know plus he thinks you deserve more than what he’s been able to afford on the pocket money you gave him growing up and now what we give him -”

“Emma.” Regina said forcefully, completely baffled by the incoherent sentences coming out of Emma’s mouth.

“Henrytoldmeyou’veneverrecievedaproperchristmaspressent.” Emma managed to haul out in one breath.

“He told - Emma, it’s fine, it’s not a big deal. Just leave it..”

The look on Emma’s face said it all, she looked as if Regina had told her she’d been going around murdering puppies and kittens. “NOT A BIG DEAL! Not a big deal! Regina it is, I-”

“Emma, can we talk about this later, I’d actually for once like to go in there and enjoy some food with the rest of the idiots.” Regina sighed, letting out a full and lengthy breath. “And promise me do not start your little up to know good shit with our son.”

“Mmhh…” is all the sound Emma was able to let out of her shocked mouth.

“Emma. Promise me.”

“Fine, fine. I promise I won’t do anything that you’d dislike with our son.”

“Thank you.” Regina smiled, with a sigh of relief and then gave Emma a quick kiss on the lips before she walked into Granny’s, making sure to grab herself a glass of mulled cider and a plate of her own lasagne before going to sit down in a booth right at the back on her own.

Emma on the other hand came in a few seconds behind Regina, and headed straight for their son “Henry! Kid!”

“Hey Mom!” Henry asked, his face looking a bit like a hamster as he had just stuffed his face with as much food as possible.

“Kid, not so much food at once, I don’t need you choking on me.” Emma's lips turned inwardly as she held back a laugh “anyway kid, you wanna help me out with something?”

Henry nodded, chewing down on the food that was laying on this inside of his mouth, trying not to eat too quickly in fear of choking.

“Operation … make this Christmas the best Christmas for Regina.” Emma smirked, she had ideas floating around in that head, Henry could see it, she was going to do something amazing for Regina.

Henry finally managed to swallow all the food he had previously had in his mouth, without choking on any of it.  _ Impressive _ . Henry smiled back, with a toothy grin “Sure Mom! But we need to think of a better operation name...Frohe Weihnachten…” Henry grinned, knowing he had completely not just surprised Emma in the fact that he was able to speak a few words in another language but it was the complete and utter confusion covering her face on why he chose those words.

“What the hell does that mean?” Emma’s head had tilted slightly to the right, as her eyebrows raised up.

Henry just laughed inwardly “It means Happy Christmas in German. Mom knows a lot of languages, but German is one she doesn’t know.”

“A different language? I like it… say it again?”

“Frohe Weihnachten”

“Frock - nevermind I failed German in school, not sure why I think I can do it now.”

“You’ll get it Mom. Now, what are we gonna do?” Henry asked, his face lit up with excitement, knowing that no matter what Regina says, not having a proper Christmas or a present actually is a big deal, more so when she sees everyone else all these years celebrating with everyone and exchanging gifts with literally every single other person in this ridiculous town… except for her.

  
  


Regina was gritting her teeth, watching her hand closely as she wrapped it around the glass with her drink inside, sipping at it slowly.

“Can I sit?” 

Regina looked up, seeing her sister, with her own drink in her hand, a mug with her fingers through the looped handle and balancing it on her pinky finger and thumb. Zelena was wearing a similar outfit to Regina, except her dress was dark green.

“I’m not going to stop you.” Regina snapped.

Zelena slid in opposite her sister, clutching the mug in her hand. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t it -”

“Because you look like you want to pull that glasses heart out, if it had one of course and crush it.” Zelena replied, quite simply raising an eyebrow and nodding towards Regina’s hand that was still tightly wrapped around the glass.

“Oh -” Regina loosened her grip. “Henry told Emma that I’ve never had a proper Christmas present, I know she wants to talk about it.”

“But you don’t?” Zelena asked, leaning back into the booth seating.

“No, it’s more than that, I’ve never had a Christmas.”

“How's that possible?” Zelena frowned, a little confused by her sister's comment, she would have thought that being in a palace they would have celebrated.

“Mother never...well she never wanted to celebrate ‘stupid holidays’ as she put it, then Leopold well I wasn’t allowed to join in with the celebrations and then here... everyone hated me, even when they didn’t know I was the evil queen they still hated me.”

“They don’t now though, anyway why can’t you tell Emma this?”

“Why?” Regina let out a half-laugh “Because she’ll do everything she can to make up for me not having a Christmas, and it’s not for her to make up… nothing ever can. I know Henry feels like he should of been able to do more but he was a kid, he didn’t know -”

“Regina…” Zelena tried.

Regina put her hand up to stop Zelena from carrying on the conversation “Just - I’m done talking about this.”

“Fine, little miss stubborn. How about a top-up of your drink?”

“Please.” 

Zelena stood up taking Regina’s glass from her hands, walking slowly over to the bar, and asking Granny to top it up. As Zelena stood there waiting for the drink, Emma walked over in her stride.

“Hey, Zelena.”

“Hi.” Zelena smiled “So, what are you planning?”

“W - what? Who said I - fine, who tattled?”

“No one. Regina just suspects something -”

“Oh crap. Of course she does. Look, promise me you won’t say anything Zelena?”

Zelena thought for a minute “Well...I could but… what’s in it for me?”

“For Regina not to set your entire body on fire? How’s that?”

“Alright, alright. Can you at least tell me what you’re planning?”

Emma thought for a minute, before deciding it would be okay “I’m going to secretly do up the house in Christmas decorations with Henry’s help, and then you and my parents will all come round tomorrow for Christmas day, with lots of food. We’re going to show her the reason behind Christmas, and what it means. Oh and actually I could do with your help to finish one of the Christmas presents.”

“Sure, how can I help?”

“Well I’m putting a photo book together of as many photos of Regina and I since we got together, and with the snow I thought we could take some last-minute pictures in the woods, would you take them? You have a great eye for detail Zelena.”

Zelena couldn’t help but smile, she knew that Emma going to this extraordinary length would make Regina the happiest woman alive, and her sister deserved the world. “Of course, I have my camera in my bag actually.”

“Brilliant meet me outside.”

Zelena nodded, grabbing her bag from under the table, (with the rest of the bags) and went outside waiting for her sister and Emma..

Henry came over to Emma, with two sausage rolls in his hand “Hi Mom, everything okay?”

“Yes, it’s perfect.” Emma smirked “Kid, you think you could take Violet, and maybe Belle, and decorate the house, I trust you to do it. I have your Mom occupied.”

“You really trust me to decorate? Can I do the whole house or just the living room?”

“Just the living room kiddo, think we would both be murdered if she knew I let you do the whole house!” Emma grinned.

“Okay! Love you Mom!” Henry gave Emma one of the sausage rolls he had in his hand, and shoved the other one in his mouth, before kissing Emma on the cheek. Henry grabbed Violet and Belle and told his grandparents and the dwarfs to come over once Regina, Emma and Zelena had all left and out of sight of the diner or it would be too suspicious.

Emma took the drink that Granny had placed on the counter top, and shoved the sausage roll in her own mouth eating it quickly, before walking over to Regina “Hey.”

“Hi.” Regina sulked.

Emma sat down opposite her girlfriend “Look, babe, I know you don’t like doing this -”

“No, I don’t but… that’s not for reasons that is anyone's fault in this room.”

Emma frowned, she knew what Regina was trying to say, Emma took a deep inhale of breath, patting her hands on her own thighs, as she stood up again and held out her hand. “Come on.”

“Where?”

“I have a little surprise for you.”

“Emma, I told you -”

“Yeah, I know, just come on baby. For me?”

Regina's mouth curved, as she shook her head “How could I say no to that.” she stood up taking Emma's hand into her own. 

Emma led her girlfriend outside, where Zelena was waiting.

“Okay, what is going on? You two are acting… odd. More odd than usual.” Regina frowned.

“Hey!” Zelena and Emma said in unison.

“Seriously, what’s going on? You know I hate surprises-”

“-I know and you hate Christmas too, but that’s only because you’ve not had people, had family around to show you how happy it can be. Regina, I have asked Zelena to take some photos of us, call it a new Christmas. Our christmas. There’s no rules you have to abide by, we can make it something we want, doesn’t have to be traditional at all. This is our time.”

“No, I - I don’t think -”

“Regina, come on, you might actually have fun.” Zelena chimed in.

Regina in the end agreed, and they walked into the forest, walking along the snow covered leaves. It had stopped snowing hours ago, but the temperature had stayed below zero so the snow on the ground hadn’t melted away yet. They walked through all the empty trees, hand in hand with Zelena closely following behind. Zelena started to take some photographs of the both of them walking, with their hands clasped tightly together.

“Stop there, turn your heads towards me, just your heads.” Zelena spoke, looking through the camera lens, pointing it directly at the two of them and pressing the shutter of the camera.

They both turned their heads, smiling at each other, and over to Zelena who then nodded at Emma, and Emma grabbed Regina pushing her in one swift movement up against the nearest tree, pressing her lips up against Regina’s holding her around the waist. 

Zelena took this opportunity to take as many photographs as possible. Over the next hour, Zelena managed to take over 100 photos of them. It was perfect, it was freezing cold but it was perfect.

The three of them began to walk back towards granny’s and the snow was beginning to fall again. Emma and Regina had their arms around each other's waist and Zelena had a big warm coat on so she was nice and warm.

“Lets go and get our bags and then go home?” Emma suggested.

Regina nodded, leaning herself more into Emma’s hold, desperately wanting to just cuddle up to her, but not wanting to actually admit to this. Regina Mills was never going to be that kind of person who would ever openly admit to being a softy.

They said their goodbyes to Zelena, (Emma had arranged for Zelena to print those photographs off for her and drop them round later.) and by this time Henry and Violet and the dwarfs were all back at the dinner. Henry was staying at Violets overnight, he wanted to give his Moms some time for just them before everyone else came round for Christmas in the morning, Violets father had agreed to this.

Emma took Regina’s hand into her own, after they had grabbed their bags and began walking back home. “Em...thank you for tonight, you always know how to make me feel… not like the evil queen, that others still see me as.”

“Oh Gina… no one sees you like that anymore, no one but you baby.”

The silence was deafening on their walk back to the mansion, Regina felt a pang of guilt in her stomach for being in such a bad mood when they first arrived at the Christmas party.

“Regina, give me the keys.” Emma smiled, as they stopped outside the door of the mansion.

“Wh-h-hy?” Regina’s whole face screwed up.

“Just do it.”

Regina was a little hesitant, but she unzipped her bag taking the keys out slowly as she began eyeing over Emma’s face and placed the keys into Emma’s palm, her own hand still wrapped around the keys, and Emma’s hand now also wrapped around the keys and part of Regina’s hand.

“Gina, trust me.”

“Hmm… I do trust you darling.” Regina smiled as she kissed Emma on the lips quickly, and took her own hand away.

“Right, stay there, close your eyes.” Emma couldn’t help but chuckle slightly at her girlfriend's skepticalness of having to close her eyes.

Emma put the keys in and unlocked the door, she wrapped her hand around the door knob pushing the door wide open, the door made a loud creaking noise as it opened and the blonde stepped inside before putting the keys in the key dish on a small table by the front door.

Emma went back to Regina, smiling as she saw her eyes still closed. “Ready?” Emma asked.

“I think so.” Regina replied.

Emma took Regina’s hands into her own “Come on then, hold tight to me.” Emma slowly walked backwards into the mansion guiding Regina up the stairs and into the living room where it was fully decorated with a Christmas tree, tinsel, bauble bauls, fairy lights and more.

Emma stopped just inside the door of the living room and let go of Regina’s hand and moved to the side, the living room was incredible. “Okay, open your eyes.”

Regina opened one eye, then slowly the other. “Emma!” Regina gasped.

“Well? Do you - do you like it? I mean I know you told me not to do anything, that it didn’t matter, but it mattered to me and I just… Henry helped and Violet and Belle and even the dwarfs, everyone knows you’ve changed Gina, they believe in you even if you don’t believe in yourself.”

“E - I - well - I - I’m speechless.”

“Oh, good? Bad? Unsure?” 

“Oh no, honey, good!” Regina grabbed Emma by the waist pulling her into her arms and holding her close, trying to understand what she was feeling. No one had ever gone to the extraordinary length that Emma had gone to for her, not in her whole existence of living.

“What’s wrong?” Emma asked, pulling away and looking into Regina’s big orbs.

“Nothing, nothing I promise you.” Regina smiled, and held Emma’s face in the palm of her hands “I love you, I really love you.”

Emma just looked at girlfriend with a confused look covering her face. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, yes I’m sure, it’s just no one has ever done anything for me, especially not in this capacity before. I love what you’ve done, and what Henry’s done. It’s breathtaking.” Regina’s bottom lip began to tremble, letting the air that had been locked in her lungs out, and the tears rolled down her face. “Emma, why would you go to all this trouble for me?”

Emma’s lip turned upwards softly “Oh Regina Mills, don’t you know by now?”

Regina shook her head as a crinkle appeared on her forehead.

“I’m in love with you my darling.”

“Oh Emma…” Regina moved forward and pressed her lips against the blondes, feeling the softness of her lips. Regina let out a sort of child-like giggle, Emma had never seen a happiness like this on Regina ever, not in the entire time she had known her.

“Emma, you’re amazing! I still don’t know what I did to deserve all this… Right Henry will be back soon.”

“Not tonight.”

“What?” Regina frowned.

“He;s not coming back tonight, he’s at Violets, and yes her father is also there. Tonight is for us babe.” Emma smiled just as the doorbell rang. “I’ll get it, in the meantime go upstairs to our room, I don’t want to see an inch of clothing on you, I’ll be up in a moment.”

Regina nodded, giving Emma another kiss before making her way up the stairs.

Emma's feet echoed down the steps towards the front door, as she gently opened it, being greeted by Zelena on the other side.

“Hi.” Emma smiled, walking forward and closing the door over leaving a slight gap so she could still get back in “Do you have them?”

“I have them here.” Zelena passed Emma a large brown envelope full of the photographs she had taken earlier on that evening.

Emma had a quick peek at a couple of the photos “Oh Zelena these are perfect. Thank you. Do you have the book too?”

“Yep, right here.” Zelena passed Emma the photo book that was almost finished. “It was no problem, was she happy with everything?”

“Oh yeah, never seen her so happy, now if you’ll excuse me she’s waiting for me upstairs.”

“Oh god. I didn’t want that image, see you tomorrow!” Zelena groaned slightly, as she walked down the path waving back at Emma.

Emma walked back inside, closing the door behind her and locking it up tight. Emma quickly went and grabbed some wrapping paper, tape and a label for the gift. Emma was an expert gift wrapper, so it didn’t take her too long placing the photographs in the book, she didn’t have room for all as Zelena had taken over 100 and there was only space for 10, Emma figured she’d save the rest to show Regina later. Emma then quickly wrapped it up, wrote out the label and stuck it on the wrapped gift, then placed it under the gigantic decorated Christmas tree.

“There.”

“Emma?” Regina’s voice came from the door “Everything okay?”

“Yes, everything is perfect.” Emma turned around smiling at Regina, her eyes almost popping out her sockets, seeing Regina standing in front of her completely naked. “Whaaaa - Oh god, you’re - I - um - wow - have I mentioned how much I like you?”

“Well I should hope so.” Regina smirked “Now are you going to fuck me until I can’t breathe or not?”

“You have such a dirty mouth for someone so poised and regal.”

“Only with you my dear, now let's go.” Regina held out her hand.

Emma took Regina’s hand, as they made their way up to their bedroom and everything was as it should be. 

Four hours later and Emma and Regina had managed to have sex in almost every single room in the house, clothes had been dispursed in a variety of places but it had been the best sex either of them had, had so far.

Regina’s head hit the pillow “Jesus, fuck! Emma!” her nails were digging into Emma’s back as Emma brought her girlfriend to another climax of the night, then Emma fell down beside her, cleaning her fingers and then pulling Regina into a close hold.

“I think that was a new record babe.”

“Emma.”

“No really, I don’t think I have ever heard you scream my name so many times in one night.”

“Yeah, well it’s your own fault, persides you weren’t much better.”

Emma just giggled before leaning over and giving Regina a kiss. “You’re so beautiful, you know that?”

“And you’re blind. Did you know that?”

“Regina, don't be so flippant. You are beautiful.” Emma smiled, running her fingers through the brunette's hair. Regina smiled on the inside feeling not just the physical warmth of Emma, but the emotional warmth too, it was something she had never felt before, but she couldn’t be happier, and she felt so safe.

  
  


The morning after, Regina woke to the sun streaming in through the window, the window was fogged over from the cold temperature outside, she stretched out her whole body, to try and wake herself up and rolled herself over expecting to find Emma there, but she wasn’t. “Emma?”

Nothing. Regina quickly sat up, rubbing her eyes “Emma?” Regina echoed out. Emma wasn’t in their room. Regina threw the covers off and grabbed the nearest piece of clothing, which happened to be Emma’s flannel pajama top. She threw it on, as well as a shawl to keep her warm and made her way down the stairs, and then she heard it. Giggling and hushing.

“Henry, shh! You M-”

“I what?” Regina raised an eyebrow at Emma and Henry in the kitchen cooking.

“I thought I would start on Christmas lunch?” Emma questioned.

Regina shook her head walking over to her girlfriend. Emma had her back to Regina as she was making a cup of coffee for them both, Regina slipped her arms around Emma and resting her chin gently on her shoulder. 

“Emma. No. I have everything in control for lunch.”

“No you don’t because it’s not just us for lunch…”

“What?” Regina pulled away and Henry tried to use this moment to sneak away “Henry Daniel Mills. Don’t you move a muscle.” Regina pointed to her son who was behind her, whilst not taking her eyes off Emma.

“Don’t blame the kid, he just wanted to make this year special for you -”

“- I failed doing it growing up I just -”

Regina frowned, taking a small breath to integrate into her lungs before releasing it again. She turned around and walked over to Henry, placing her hands on both sides of his face “You didn't fail me. You and Emma are the only people who have never failed me. Do you understand? It was never your burden to bear honey.”

Henry nodded, as Regina kissed the top of his head. “Have you had breakfast?”

“Yeah Mom made me some - something.” Henry frowned.

“Right, go upstairs have a shower get dressed and I’ll have something else ready for you-”

“Hey! Kid you said you liked it!”

“Sorry Mom, but you don’t make it as well as -”

“Regina?! Regina is the better cook?”

“Yeah.” Henry shrugged, with a smirk “love you!” and he jumped down from the seat and ran upstairs.

Regina bit her lip trying not to laugh at the annoyance she could hear from Emma’s tone.

“Unbelievable!”

“Em…” Regina turned back around “I love you, but sit down, I’ll make breakfast and you can tell me how many people are coming for lunch?”

“You know it’s normal -”

“Rephrase. Nothing about us is normal.”

“Okay, traditional then… to have the family round for lunch on Christmas.”

Regina sighed, as she put the toast on, heated up the pan and cracked some eggs into the heated pan. “Yeah, I wouldn’t know.”

“Gina..I -”

“It’s fine, really. Neither of us had it easy, but Christmas was never a happy thing for me, Leopold used it as an excuse to hurt me more than usual, my mother said I was pathetic for wanting to celebrate, but your Mom, she wanted to and so she could but I couldn’t. How does that make sense?”

“It doesn't.” Emma said as she took a step towards Regina.

Regina coughed slightly “could you cut up some avocado for me?”

“Uhh, yeah, sure.” Emma replied, she always knew that Leopold and Cora had been unkind to her, but the tone in Regina’s voice said they had been worse than she had ever let on. Emma cut up the avocado, and threw away the stones in the middle and the skin before passing Regina what she had asked for.

“Regina…”

“No. I don’t want to talk about it, at least not today.” Regina smiled slightly, as she held out her hand for Emma to hold. Emma immediately took her girlfriends hand into both of hers. 

“Babe, you’re shaking.”

“I’m okay.”

“No, you’re not. Come here.” Emma pulled her into a hug, placing her hands on the back of Regina’s head “You’re safe now. Know one here is going to hurt you.”

“I know.” Regina sighed, pulling away quickly. “Sit down darling.”

Emma smiled softly and did as she was told “Okay so you wanted to know how many for lunch.”

“Yes.” Regina smiled as she plated up 3 lots of toast, scrambled eggs and avocado onto 3 plates and placed them down on the table. “HENRY! BREAKFAST!” Regina shouted out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

“I’M COMING!” Henry shouted back, before what sounded like a herd of elephants coming down the stairs.

The three of them sat for breakfast, Emma told Regina who was expected for lunch and when they would arrive, then Henry cleaned up the kitchen while Emma and Regina showered and dressed for the day. Emma was wearing dark blue jeans, a flannel blouse and white jumper over the top. Regina on the other hand was wearing a sensible pant suit, with a nice top and Emma had convinced her to wear a warm white cardigan. By the time they were down stairs Henry was already sitting on the couch ready to open the presents. 

“Moms come on!! I wanna open the presents!” Henry bounced happily.

“Give me a moment Henry, let me just stick the turkey in the oven and then we can start, why don’t you help me? Emma why don’t you light the incense.”

Henry followed Regina into the kitchen. “Do you have it?” Regina asked.

“Yeah it’s under the tree. Mom stop worrying, it’s all sorted and official today.”

“Okay, okay. Good.”

“Mom?”

“What is it honey?” Regina asked as she placed the turkey into the over, and the vegetables went into the pots on top of the cooker ready for when she needed to turn them on.

“I don’t hate you.” Henry smiled.

“I’m glad -”

“No, I mean it. I know you think I did hate you, but I didn't. I was just confused.”

“Well I didn’t help, I made you think you were crazy. I wouldn’t blame you if you did hate me.”

“Well I don’t.” Henry smiled as he left the kitchen.

Regina felt a warmth from Henry she hadn’t felt in a few years. It was nice, a comfort. Regina went back out and sat on the couch next to Emma.

Henry passed all the gifts out, Emma pointed to a large square looking present on Regian’s lap “That one first.”

“Okay…” Regina smiled, as she put the others aside and opened up the present sitting on her lap “This is from… you.” Regina smiled.

“Yeah… I hope you...well you know.”

Regina gently took the wrapping paper off and turned it over, on the front was written “This is the beginning of us.” Regina frowned a little until she pulled back the front ‘page’ “Is this? Emma this is of us when we-”

“Yeah the day of our first date.”

“Emma… this is… wait that’s when you first kissed me and… and that’s the day of our first time - uhh - well other stuff.”

“Yeah.”

“Eww.” Henry groaned.

“Oh Emma it’s perfect.” Regina smiled and continued to look through the pictures until she got to the last few pages “This is from yesterday...Zelena really is good and taking them. I mean she even convinced me to - nevermind.” Regina shut the book quickly before Henry could see that Zelena had convinced Regina and Emma to take their tops off in the freezing snow.

“What? Wait. I don’t think I wanna know.” Henry said quickly.

“No. You really don’t Henry, why don’t you show Emma what to open.”

“Sure.” Henry bounced between them both and pointed to the one that looked like an A5 piece of paper.

“This? Alright.” Emma unwrapped like a 3 year old throwing the wrapping on the floor, Regina bit back a groan, she knew this was more important than the wrapping on the floor.

Emma then had to take the paper out of a ‘DO NOT BEND’ envelope, which she did so slowly. “Two important documents by the look of it.”

“Yeah.” Henry smiled “The top one first.”

Emma nodded, turning the paper over to read, her eyes focusing on the words, her smile widening by the second “Henry!” Emma gasped covering her mouth “When does this happen?”

“Officially...today. I am officially Henry Daniel Swan-Mills”

“Oh my god Henry, wait…” Emma looked up at Regina “You let him put my name first?”

Regina shrugged “Sounded better”

“Mom, no, that’s not what happened. She let me decide. When she saw it she thought it was the perfect family name.”

Regina just glared. 

“Aww babe, you are a softy. and what’s the other -”

“I guess you could call it adoption papers of sorts.” Henry smiled.

“You want me to be your mom? I mean officially.”

“Yeah, you and Mom, well you both deserve to be on the papers.”

Emma at this point just burst into tears, bawling her eyes out “Oh my god, oh my god. You didn’t need to-”

Regina reached over and placed a hand on Emma’s knee “Yes we did, if something happened to me, or to Henry you need to be the next person contacted, plus it’s only right, you’re his Mom.”

Emma nodded, still crying a little “I - I don’t know what to say.”

“Well, I have a present for you, but promise not to get too - Emma about it.”

“How could I ever get too Emma about it.”

“Mom, come on. Just give it to her.” Henry insisted.

“I’m so going to regret this.” Regina found the small gift on Emma’s pile of presents “Here open this.”

Emma frowned looking at the small box, she unwrapped it and as she flipped up the lid, Regina quickly got down on one knee.

“Gina! Oh my god.” Emma gasped, looking up, seeing Regina kneeling in front of her, Regina took Emma’s hand into her own.

“Emma I love you, don’t panic it’s not an engagement ring, not yet, it’s a promise ring. A promise from me to you, that I love you and that I promise to take us seriously, to not run when it gets hard to have open communication, to in the not so distant future propose marriage. But for now this is my promise to you, my promise of us and our family.”

“Oh Regina.” Emma burst into tears again, before she threw her arms around her girlfriend holding onto her for dear life, and then Henry jumped on top knocking them all down. Each of them fell to the floor laughing. It was a beautiful moment, just the three of them. SwanMills Family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Don't forget to leave kudos and comments, reading your comments always makes me so happy and I love replying!
> 
> Did you know you can subscribe to authors? subscribe to be and be the first to know on any new work I publish!


End file.
